Our One Night
by Lolita Chick Love
Summary: Ayame gets kicked out of both Yuki's room and Kyo's. Left with no other options, Ayame is forced to spend the night in Tohru's room. Little does he know that he won't get any sleep. LEMON!


_Hey everyone~ I'm sorry I haven't posted any new fanfics in a while but I got caught up w/ summer homework and all that usual nonsense. I'm gonna start doing Fruits Basket now since I just started reading it a week ago and simply LOVED it. Kaaaaaaay? Kay, bye._

_Oh, one more thing. This is rated M, not for little kiddies or the people who pride themselves in their innocence and ignorance. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE LEMONS!_

"Tohru…"

The brunette girl opened her eyes slowly in order to see who was speaking to her. A tall man with long silver hair cascading past his waist was standing just outside her door.

"Ayame? Is something wrong?"

Ayame shook his head slightly. "My hate consumed brother and that insolent pest of cat both kicked me out of their rooms. Would it be alright if I slept here? Just for the night?"

"What about Shigure?" Tohro asked. She was a bit uncomfortable about the idea of sleeping with a man. Her mother had always warned her to be careful of men, lest they break her heart and run off leaving her pregnant and alone.

"I'm afraid he has a bit of a… well… snoring issue."

"Alright. Do you want me to grab some extra sheets?"

"No, I'll be fine."

To her surprise Ayame simply plopped onto the bed, just a few inches away from her. She didn't understand why he had to be so close. After all, her bed was rather big, there was space for both of them without lying so close to one another.

"Ayame?"

"What is it, my sweet little flower?"

"Why are you so… close to me? No offense or anything! I just feel kind of… insecure…"

"It's simply because you're so warm. You surely must remember how much I abhor the cold!"

"Alright..."

Tohru sighed. She was glad that Ayame was simply cold and not planning to rape her in her sleep.

However, just when she was about to fall asleep, she felt a pair of strong slender arms wrap themselves around her waist. Then, she felt herself being pulled in towards Ayame, until there was absolutely no room between the two.

"Ayame?" Tohru whispered, but no response came. In fact, his eyes didn't even open.

_He must be asleep already…_

Tohru decided to make the best of the situation. With this in mind, she wrapped her own arms around him. Ayame smiled in his sleep causing Tohru to blush profusely. She pressed her head gently against his own, brushing her lips against his cheek during the process. She gazed into his angelic face. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. His facial features practically screamed _kiss me!_ and Tohru felt herself falling for him. She simply couldn't help kissing him. She loved him with all of her innocent little heart.

When Tohru tried to pull back, Ayame pulled head back down towards him for another kiss. His tongue snaked into her mouth and began to engage in a tantalizing slow dance with Tohru's tongue.

Tohru, so caught up in their kiss, didn't realize Ayame's hands roming freely all over her body. However, when she finally did realize this, it was far too late. Ayame had already unhooked her bra and began to gently massage her breasts making her moan loudly in pleasure.

"Tohru? What on Earth are you doing?" Ayame asked. His eyes had fluttered open the moment he heard Tohru's lustful moans. "Let me guess, you just couldn't resist my simply fabulous charms and had the sudden urge to take advantage of me in my sleep."

"Actually you were… um…" Tohru stammered, completely at loss for how to phrase her predicament.

"Are you going to deny that you weren't enjoying this?" Ayame asked slyly, making Tohru blush bright red.

"N-no…" Tohru stammered. Her cheeks began to turn a deeper hue of red while Tohru silently cursed at herself.

"Would you like some more? I'm told that I'm even better when I'm awake," Ayame smirked.

"Y-Yes..."

"Hmmm? 'Yes' what? I fear I do not understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Y-yes, I would li-like some m-more…"

"Excellent," Ayame whispered into her ear. His hands had already begun to strip Tohru of her clothes and in a matter of seconds, she was already naked.

"Oh what a pretty little flower you are," Ayame whispered into her ear once more. "Are you sure that you'd like me to de-flower you?"

"Yes," Tohru replied. Her expression conveyed how determined she was to not chicken out. "I just have a question… Will it hurt?"

"Perhaps," Ayame responded, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

He then pushed Tohru down in order to lay his body on top of hers. Being almost ten years older than her, his weight practically crushed her, but she didn't care. Her lips had found his once more and they began another deep long kiss. Meanwhile, Ayame's fingers had found Tohru's tight opening. He ran a finger gently across, causing Tohru to break the kiss in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Ayame asked. Despite the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying this, he was afraid of hurting Tohru. She was the first girl that he had ever really loved. Sure, he made love to Shigure and Hatori, but this was different. She was a girl, not a woman, a girl and he wouldn't dare to do anything to harm her.

"No, you just surprised me," Tohru spoke softly. "I've never done this before, so… I'm sorry if I do something wrong and mess up."

"Nonsense my dear! Don't worry about it, you'll be fine! Love has no rules!" Ayame laughed and gently brushed his lips against Tohru's cheek. His soft butterfly kisses trailed down her neck, breasts, and stomach until they eventually arrived at Tohru's womanhood. Tohru couldn't help moaning in delight as Ayame stuck his tongue inside of her, mixing her sweet juices together.

"Shhh…" Ayame whispered. "We don't want to wake up everyone now, do we?"

"Sorry…" Tohru replied softly, making Ayame laugh once more.

"There you go with your apologies again Tohru dearest. Why can't you just do whatever you want and not apologize for once?" Ayame smiled at Tohru. "Luckily, for you, I have an idea."

Ayame got off Tohru and laid down next to her.

"How about you do me instead?"

"But I've never had sex before!"

"I fail to understand you point. Just hurry up and start already."

"But what if I mess up?"

Ayame chuckled to himself, but managed to keep on a straight face as he confessed.

"Tohru dear, I believe that you fail to understand one key point; I love you. I love everything about you. I love your cooking, your kindness, your beautiful face, and I also love your imperfections. Every little flaw gives me a thrill. It shows me that despite how amazing you are, you're still human." Ayame confessed. "So will you please…? If you do a good enough job, I'll do you as a reward."

"Alright…" Tohru finally relented. She reached for Ayame's member and gently began to massage it. Her fingers moved up and down, until she began to hear Ayame moaning softly.

"Tohru, my love, would you mind using your mouth?' Ayame asked and Tohru nodded in response.

"Sure!"

Tohru instantly regretted _that_ decision as Ayame's huge member could barely fit in her mouth. Luckily (for Ayame that is) Tohru managed to put up with the slight inconvenience and wrapped her tongue around him. She carefully bit into his skin, trying as hard as she could to avoid causing him pain. She did love him after all and she'd hate to cause him pain of any sort.

After a few tense moments, Ayame pushed Tohru off of him.

"It's my turn now…"

Ayame carefully slid his member into her tight little hole making her scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Ayame locked lips with her once more in an attempt to silence her cries. His tongue freely explored her mouth, claiming complete domination of her as he thrust his member into her again. He took care not to be too rough, she was after all his former flower. Still, he wanted to make her feel the pain. He wanted to hurt her. After all, it isn't love unless it hurts, right? Ayame shook his head; he'd save that for another day. This was her first time after all, he should go easy on her.

"I'm not forcing you to do this," Ayame finally spoke, tearing his lips of Tohru. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes, I'm positive Ayame. I'm fine, don't worry about me," Tohru responded. She seemed determined not to let him down. She could put up with a little bit of pain if it meant Ayame's happiness.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Ayame instructed Tohru. However she just shook her head in response.

"No, it's alright. I want it to hurt, especially if it makes you happy." Tohru replied in a small voice.

Ayame was shocked and completely at loss for what to do. Here was little Tohru, his former flower, begging him to hurt her. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to oh-so badly.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked and Tohru nodded.

"Alright, but I fear there's no taking back that order later my dear…"

With that Ayame plunged himself into Tohru once more making her scream and moan. He thrust into her again and again making her private area feel sore all over. She felt that at any given moment, she would simply burst and little pieces of her would fly all over the room.

"Ayaaaaaa!" She screamed. "I love you! I love a million times over!"

"I know dearest. I love you too…" Ayame sighed. He continued thrusting into his beloved and he felt himself about to cum.

"Tohru… how would you feel about having a child?" Ayame asked casually.

"A child? Ayame, you don't mean that you're going to-"

"Just answer the question."

"Only if it's your child."

Ayame sighed and reluctantly pulled himself out of Tohru at the last minute sending streams of cum across her bare stomach and breasts.

Unfortunately, Shigure had chosen that moment to check what was making so much noise in Tohru's bedroom.

"Gure-san!" Ayame exclaimed, surprised at their little unannounced visitor.

"Aya!" Shigure exclaimed, equally surprised. "And Tohru? What are you-? How could you-? You deflowered my little flower!"


End file.
